


心愿与惩戒

by CiKnowsNothing



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiKnowsNothing/pseuds/CiKnowsNothing
Summary: 三次伊桑提出打个炮，一次他成功了（bushi。
Relationships: Doctor/Ethan
Kudos: 29





	心愿与惩戒

·博士x伊桑，博士无具体设定描写  
·PWP  
·各种bug和ooc  
·是无聊的交易梗，纯粹想爽一下

1  
在不是第三次就是第四次听见那个提议的时候，博士放下手里的书，叹了口气。  
“那好吧。”他说。  
坐在窗台上的萨弗拉显然没有预料到这个答案。他的目光从手里的悠悠球——这之前他一直在漫不经心地把玩——慢慢移到博士的身上。  
他们沉默了几秒钟。不知是不是错觉，博士想，他仿佛看到伊桑干员的头发尖微微发红。  
“好的，”伊桑最后说，“哇哦。”他轻巧地从窗台上跳下来，把悠悠球连同双手一起塞进口袋，走到博士面前。  
博士原本正在整理房间，这会儿他站在书架旁，微微向下俯视着这名小个子干员。这感觉其实有点新鲜，并不是说他们才刚见面不久之类的，而是伊桑很少会真正和他并排走在一起，或者乖乖站在那听他讲解作战事宜。在他们相处的时间里，伊桑经常会把自己塞进各种地方——窗台，房间角落，壁炉边的地毯上，有一次甚至上了衣柜顶，以图从零食警察的手里逃脱——因而此刻博士格外能感受到这位干员的瘦小。他在档案里记录的身高是163厘米，博士回忆着，接着他又忍不住想道，虽然自己并不觉得给予了伊桑多少额外关注，却仿佛已经把他的所有资料熟记在心。  
“所以，你想怎么搞？”  
伊桑随意的语气把他从回忆里拉了回来。他回望着那对色素浅淡的瞳仁，那里面的坦然和平静使他皱起了眉。  
“不是现在，”他后退一步，在两人之间重新拉开了安全距离，“周五晚上九点钟，我的房间。在此之前你最好控制一下自己，别被乌萨斯自治团在厨房消灭了。”

2  
事情开始于伊桑干员刚刚获批进入罗德岛的第三个星期。不是说他对食物的执着和少量偷窃行为开始于第三个星期，事实上博士已经接收到了几例有关物品（饼干、巧克力、棒棒糖等）丢失的报告，除了一瓶伏特加在丢失的第二天又于原位凭空出现以外（看上去只少了一口的量），其他东西均无从追回。但这是第一次，博士亲自在罪案现场抓获了犯人，或者说犯人在空中开心地抖动的尾巴尖。  
“......伊桑，”博士说，“那块蛋糕是我留着今晚当夜宵的。”  
“抱歉，”伊桑说，声音因嘴里塞满了奶油而显得含糊不清，他听起来并不是很抱歉，“但你没有关门嘛。”  
博士不明白没关门和没夜宵吃之间有什么必然的联系。他站在那，被对方塞得鼓起的腮帮和紧紧抓着蛋糕的手指吸引了注意力。伊桑看起来那么急切，像是被矿主赶着上工、饥饿异常又不知何时会深埋在地下的煤矿工人。他的目光在博士的脸和手里的蛋糕之间来回逡巡，即便被这样注视和责怪也丝毫没有停下来的意思。  
博士叹了口气，最后走到办公桌前坐下：“你可以慢点吃......但是没有下次了。罗德岛不允许偷窃行为。”  
伊桑给出了一声含糊的同意。这听上去比他的抱歉更不具说服力，博士忍不住又在心里叹了口气。  
“不然的话我就只能让你做点别的事情来交换了。”比如打扫一星期宿舍什么的。  
伊桑停止了咀嚼。他看着博士，像是有点惊讶，但很快回到了之前的进食速度，并且把最后一大口费力地吞咽下去。  
“以后也一直有效吗？”他问。  
“什么？”博士困惑道，不是很能跟得上对话节奏，但伊桑已经起身走了过来，毫不犹豫地伸出一双还没洗过的手，摸上了博士的皮带扣。  
“等等，你在干什么？”博士迅速地抓住了他的手腕。  
“‘做点别的事情来交换’？”伊桑说，“我没什么问题，这种事还挺常见的吧。”  
“这种事不常见！”博士松开手，后退两步，“天啊伊桑，你在想什么？”  
伊桑耸耸肩：“抱歉，我差点以为全世界的人都像我以前呆的地方那样活着了。”  
现在他的声音里确实掺杂着些许抱歉了，但那丝毫没能让博士觉得宽慰。

3  
“所以要怎么来？”  
“你平时都会怎么来？”  
伊桑没有正面回答这个问题，只是歪歪头说：“我先给你口一次怎么样？”  
博士不知自己是没有拒绝还是无法拒绝，他沉默着，因而伊桑让他坐在床上，自己俯下身去，摘下了手套。萨弗拉深色皮肤的手指拉开博士的裤子拉链，把他的性器解放出来，它依然垂软着，因而伊桑用手撸动了几下，然后含了进去，让它在自己的唇舌间勃起。这并没有花费多少时间，很快那根阴茎就胀大到他难以全部吞入的程度，于是他微微退出一点，改用灵巧的舌头从根部一直舔到头，拖出一条亮晶晶的小路来。  
这简直有些不可思议，博士想，他很想用手去捂自己的脸，但成功地忍住了。伊桑的头发尖在某些时刻又变得有点发红，但转眼间那些额外的颜色就褪去了，回复成原本的蓝绿色。博士想知道这是不是因为伊桑，像他自己一样，也在某些程度上努力克制。但忽略这一点的话，伊桑干员确实表现得颇富经验，现在他在卖力地吞吐了，他放松喉咙，试图一口气吞到根部，但由于体型差距的原因，这根性器对他来说确实大了一点，以至于他差点呛住，条件反射地吞咽着，嗓子眼挤压着原本就体验了高程度快感的性器，让博士发出低低的喘息。幸好伊桑专注于自己的工作，并没有注意到这点。  
现在这场原本意图是惩戒的活动有些变味了，博士想，他高估了自己的性经验和忍耐力。哪怕闭上眼睛，吞咽声、液体翻搅的声音，乃至性器头部离开嘴唇时发出的轻微“啵”声，都使他心率加速。伊桑用手肘撑着床面，一只手小幅度地按压着他没能吞下去的那一部分肉柱，另一只手探下去抚摸阴囊。在某个时间点，似乎想确认自己的工作成效，他抬起眼睛看了博士一眼。  
他们的视线相会了仅半秒钟，但那个最大最重的筹码被猛然丢上了天平。再这样下去的话恐怕一切还没开始博士就已经要高潮一次，究竟是因为对方技术太好、萨弗拉的舌头太灵活，还是仅仅只是因为趴在自己腿间的是“伊桑”，他已经想不清楚了。没错，就是那样，舔那里——嗯、再深一点，好孩子......  
等等，这不对。这会使我变成什么样子？  
这并不是我本来的想法吧？  
——想让他记住这件事的错误性，却亲自提供了一份错误案例。  
“...停下，伊桑。”  
伊桑以为自己有哪里做得不对，还没来得及反应，就被猛地推了一把，向后跌倒在床单上，紧跟着伸过来的是博士的手。  
“舔湿。”博士简单地说。  
伊桑没有拒绝。他顺从地用舌头勾上手指，慢慢地濡湿它们。与此同时，博士用另一只手拉开了他宽松的裤子。  
有关润滑剂的问题，倒不是说搞不到，事实上现在他的床头柜里就有一小瓶，算是普通的医疗配给，但这一次目的本身就是痛一点不是吗？  
因而博士此刻把伊桑翻了个身，用两根手指试探地抚摸他身后的小口。伊桑的身体有点僵硬，但他只是扯着枕头安静地趴在那里。第一根手指伸进去的时候，他发出了一丁点哽住的声音，条件反射地动了动腰，于是博士用另一只手摸上他的腰际，本意是把他固定在那里，却被突出的胯骨分了心，没有忍住顺着腰线摸了上去，触碰到同样根根分明的肋骨，他瘦小得像个青少年，即便已经在罗德岛住了一段时间，依然显得有点营养不良。博士感到自己内心有关他偷窃食物的愤怒又被消磨了一些。  
第二根手指进入得顺理成章。博士分开指头，剪刀状地做着扩张，并没有费心去寻找对方的前列腺，但还是较为耐心地按摩着括约肌，尽量让那里变得松软一些，然后他抽出了手指，提着伊桑的胯部让他跪在床上，对准位置插了进去。  
事实上他并没能完全插进去。那里实在是太紧了，挤压得他阴茎发痛，只进入半个头部就受到了极大的阻力。伊桑用额头顶着床单，看不见表情，但从他发出的近乎窒息的声音来看，他大概比博士疼得更厉害。  
博士咬着嘴唇，努力又往里推进了一点，这让伊桑终于呻吟出声。  
“等、唔...等下......”伊桑一边说着，一边费力地伸出一只手探到身后，摸了摸他们的交合处——显然这项艰巨的工程才刚刚开始，“什...不行的吧，进不去的——”  
“放松一点，”博士咬着牙说，“你绷紧得太厉害了。”  
“哈？我已经很放松了——”然后他的右边屁股上感受到了火辣辣的疼痛，他扭过头去瞪大眼睛，简直不敢相信刚刚被博士打了一巴掌。  
“说了放松。”即便如此博士也不得不承认那是个坏主意，因为伊桑的身体条件反射地收紧得更厉害了。他没想过用殴打的方式惩罚干员，只不过那窄小的臀部因疼痛而微微颤抖摇晃的样子让人一瞬间无法拒绝。  
显然这行不通。这确实是一次惩戒，但不该以其中一方（或两方）住进医务室为结局。博士把自己退出来，从床头柜抽屉里摸出了润滑剂。  
当他把微凉的液体倒在伊桑臀瓣间的时候，伊桑惊讶地回过头：“这玩意儿......‘润滑液’吗？”  
“差不多吧，”博士回答，重新把两根沾满润滑的手指推进对方的身体，这次轻松了很多，“你为什么这么惊讶？”  
“......没用过啦。”  
博士努力不去想这句话意味着什么，作为代替品的是唾液、精液还是别的什么液体。  
“既然有的话，刚刚为什么不拿出来啊？”  
“忘记了。”博士干巴巴地说。他用第三根手指吸引住了伊桑多余的注意力，于是没人就这个问题进一步讨论下去。  
有了润滑剂的帮忙，准备工作至少顺利地完成了。博士被晾置了有段时间的阴茎几乎有点泄气，他重新用沾了润滑剂的手指撸了两把，然后凑近伊桑的身体推了进去。  
这依旧不太容易，但至少没人会需要看医生。在进入的过程中伊桑喘息着、微微发出一些被闷住的痛吟。鉴于他还穿着那件宽松的白色上衣，博士猜测他咬住了自己的领口。当博士整根没入的时候，他因痛苦拱起了腰，虽然那只是使得他双腿分得更开、更便于别人深埋进去。  
现在博士不得不承认，他仿佛能理解为什么这位干员对于此类交易有着热情和自信了——他确实有一副适合做爱的好身体。深色的皮肤在昏暗的灯光下微微闪着光泽，体表附着的源石结晶让博士无端想起早先被伊桑吃掉的黑森林蛋糕里散落的碎樱桃。博士没有给他很长时间适应，就大幅度地抽插起来，手里握着的腰胯颤抖着、随着动作轻微摇摆着，伴随着伊桑有点沙哑的痛哼和呻吟，有那么一会博士几乎已经忘记了种种犹豫和纠结，只是想在这具身体里进入得深一点、再深一点。  
然后他好像触到了那一点。因为伊桑的声调猛然拔高，当博士再一次朝着那个方向撞过去的时候，他发出了此前从没有过的、混合着痛苦和欢乐的叫喊。出人意料的是，他仿佛并没有因此而显得满足，相反地，伊桑几乎有点慌乱地小幅度挣扎起来，博士不得不花了些力气把他按在那里，继续撞进去，狠狠地擦过他的前列腺，再开拓进身体内部。考虑到他们的体型差异，博士甚至怀疑自己已经顶到了结肠口。  
尽管过程有点强制意味，伊桑的阴茎依然诚实地立了起来，在他的身体和床单之间摩擦着，让他体会着前后夹击的快感。  
“博、啊、博士——别...怎么......我嗯、那里怎么——”  
“嗯？”博士停下来，“你哪里怎么？...这里？”他再次顶过去，换来伊桑语无伦次的呻吟。事实上，伊桑干员并没有那么经验丰富的表现让他内心有点隐秘的快乐，如果不是之前知道，他简直要以为伊桑并没有真的做过这种事了。  
没过太长时间，伊桑就紧绷着射了出来，身体瘫软下去，身后的动作却并没有停止，博士强迫他保持着跪趴的姿势，继续毫不留情地整根抽出再没入，故意擦着他的那一点撞进去，高潮过后的身体敏感得可怕，快感累积到一定程度就变成了痛苦，他无法抑制自己的声音，事实上，他已经无法抑制任何事了——他的身体开始闪烁着不同的色彩，似乎是生物本能想要模仿床单的样子，混沌不堪的大脑却难以完成；他从里到外地被搞砸了、搅乱了，只知道拼命往前爬过去，又被掐着腰拽回来，继续钉在那根可怖的性器上。处在不应期中他无法勃起，阴茎蹭着床单也只能可怜地吐出一点精液，带来更多无法纾解的痛感。原来是这样吗，做爱，原来做爱是这么难受的事情吗——  
虽然知道这样会不太舒服，但看见伊桑拒绝无果后一头扎在枕头里的样子，博士还是忍不住有点担心他闷死自己。于是博士做了个深呼吸，把自己抽出来，并且拉着伊桑的肩膀让他翻了个面——  
然后他看见伊桑在哭。  
即便那张脸已经被搞得一塌糊涂，眼泪也还是很难被认作汗水。博士突然感到愧疚在心里升腾起来，随之一起出现的还有一些难以辩驳的酸楚感觉。于是他做出了在这个时间地点情境下最为合理的举动。他俯下身去亲吻了伊桑。  
伊桑的嘴唇很柔软，尝起来有点咸咸的，还有那么点惊慌失措。博士慢慢吻着他，抚摸他汗津津的头发，感到那根大尾巴缠上了自己的腰际，似乎打不定主意是想要更多还是准备拒绝，最后只好停留在那里，用柔软的鳞片磨蹭着博士光裸的皮肤。  
或许他该停下，但伊桑一边牢牢抓着他、一边发出细碎声音的样子让他的大脑有些迟钝，说实话，他甚至感到性器兴奋得更厉害了。顺着刚刚开拓充分的路径重新滑进去，似乎也是个残忍而合理的选择。  
于是他那么做了。在他身下伊桑无力地挣扎着，发出“呜呜”的声音，听起来像是就要窒息，已经无法承受更多，但显然他的身体不是那么想的，他的不应期逐渐过去，在博士耐心而缓慢的攻势中阴茎重新抬起了头。于是博士摸了上去，轻柔地给予刺激，同时好心放开了他的嘴唇。  
现在没有什么能阻止伊桑发出声音了。  
“啊、哈啊...不行...不能......”  
“唔？不能什么？”博士问，压低身体从他的前列腺上重重地碾磨过去，那里很有可能已经肿起来了，“你这不是好好地勃起了吗？”  
伊桑推搡着博士的肩膀，又把一只手腕咬在嘴里，他看起来并不是很清楚自己在做什么，有那么一阵子他的头发和脸颊变成了亮丽的粉红色，漂亮又危险，仿佛微微发着光。博士腾出一只手去扯开他的上衣，让他瘦削的胸膛起伏着暴露在空气里，他的胸口上也分布着一些结晶，切断了部分肋骨连绵的走向，但并不难看，如果事先不知道矿石给人和社会带来了什么后果，或许他愿意称呼这样的场景为美丽。  
在博士一边坚定而持续地操着他、一边撸动他的阴茎，甚至还腾出精力去抚慰他脖颈和胸口的时候，伊桑终于哭出了声。他一向擅于藏匿，躲避敌人，储存食物，还有隐瞒自己的一些心情。但现在他像是被完全打开了，由外而内彻彻底底，这不是看得见和看不见的问题，他根本逃不掉，躲不开，停不下来，被迫迎面承受着加诸他身上的所有东西。他散落着，崩溃了，分离又重组，意识迷离，耳畔轰鸣，但奇怪的是这并不像濒死，反而更像生命难得的放松和发泄，他感到痛苦又甜蜜，危险但安全。  
“现在......你以后还打算去厨房捣乱吗？”  
伊桑的脑子花了一些时间来处理这个突然的问句。博士不再触碰他的身体，而是两只手拉着他的胳膊固定在他头顶，把他脏兮兮的脸露了出来，他费力地呼吸着、吞咽了几下，没有出声，但博士催促一样地加快了冲刺的速度，他几乎已经无法分辨痛和爽，只觉得一切都太过了，不得不从牙缝里挤出答案——  
“不、不会......啊、不会去......”  
“再找别人做这种...交易？”  
“呜啊...没有——没有做过...没有...嗯！没有做啊——”  
“嗯？”博士顿了顿，事实上他也几乎濒临极限了，他喘息着，汗水顺着头发滴下来，在伊桑的小腹上汇聚成小小一摊，“那么，还会偷溜进我办公室吗？”  
“啊、我......唔啊，别、别撞了，轻点...嗯、要到了、博士、博——”  
然后他咬紧嘴唇，颤抖着再次达到了高潮，架在博士肩膀上的小腿几乎痉挛，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。  
“伊桑...？”博士气喘吁吁地问，并没有得到任何回答，要不是伊桑浅色的眼珠还在半阖着的眼皮底下若隐若现，博士会以为他已经晕过去了。  
“伊桑，以后还会来吗？”博士锲而不舍地问道，不过他也没有余裕去等待什么答案了，他最后冲刺了几下，在那具高热的身体内部射了出来。  
当伊桑，终于回过神来并且感到博士把脸靠进自己的颈窝、甚至还在微微颤抖的时候，他没有明白发生了什么，然后博士抬起头来，他发现博士居然在笑。  
不是平日的，温柔冷静而略显疏离的微笑。他确实在笑着，虽然无奈地皱着眉，但是发出了低沉悦耳的笑声。  
伊桑并没有完全理解这一切，但他隐约觉得，不管自己做了什么......  
仿佛这次他做对了。

4  
那天晚些时候，鉴于伊桑干员清理做到一半就趴在浴缸沿上睡得人事不省，博士思虑再三，认为如果就这样把他送回宿舍，好像有些不合时宜。博士的床不算太宽，不过幸好萨弗拉的身体也够小，分享一床被子并不困难。  
于是第二天早上，博士醒来的时候，映入眼帘的就是蓝绿色的、乱糟糟的头发尖。无疑前一晚的某些时刻，伊桑跨过了床铺中线，把脸埋进了他的怀里，并且尾巴尖还缠着他的一条大腿。  
博士看了一眼闹钟，还好，时间还比较早，不需要立即起床。他在脑内稍稍回想了一下之前发生的事情，又开始想要叹气。  
事实上，最早的时候，他只是想给伊桑一个教训，但现在他不那么确定了。如果要仔细思考的话，罗德岛就如同一个信念或愿望的集合体，所有人都是出于各自不同的需求而努力，国家、亲人、信仰，等等，而伊桑属于其中最朴实卑微的一类，单纯只是想活下去而已。刻进骨血深处的东西是不那么容易改变的，就像你可以重新粉刷墙面，却无法简单地改变墙上的弹孔和瘢痕。在这个疯狂的世界里，或许最不奇怪的事情就是每样东西身上显现出来的矛盾性，他身为指挥官可以温柔但无情，伊桑也可以在某些时候情色又天真，复杂且单纯。  
现在他还是没忍住把那口气叹了出来，吹动起伊桑的几缕发梢。这究竟是惩戒，还是从一开始就只是为了满足他自己的某些欲求呢，他感到有些头疼。  
不过他没有纠结太久，伊桑醒了过来，撑起身体迷茫地环顾了一下四周。  
“啊嘞，博士，”他眨眨眼睛，因早先声带被过度苛责而声音异常嘶哑，“早上好。”  
“...早上好。”  
然后博士看着他爬下床、从椅子上抓起衣服，并且在他明显腿软得难以站立的时候再一次感到愧疚。  
“听着、伊桑......”博士说，伊桑正费力地套着裤子，“我......我想我不该对你过度评判，但我确实认为，不管你以前是怎样生活的，但在这里，你不需要用性来换取食物，事实上——”  
“没有，”伊桑说，从他的外套里钻出头来，平静地说，“我没有做过这种事，以前也没。”  
博士愣住了，过了几秒钟才找回自己的声音：“可是你说，‘这种事还挺常见的’？”  
“啊，常见是常见，并不代表我本人习惯了啊。”  
博士感到哑口无言。他看着伊桑穿上鞋子、歪歪扭扭地走向门口，最后艰难地问：“那么这一切......究竟是怎么回事？”  
他不确定自己问了一个有足够指向性的问题，但伊桑仿佛懂了，握着门把手回头看了一眼。  
“嘛，或许只是......我的一个小小心愿？”  
然后他拉开门，走了出去。

5  
时至今日阿米娅仍未知道，那天早上路过博士房门时，听见里面传来的、毫无疑问来自于房间主人的哀嚎声，究竟是怎么回事。

END.


End file.
